Those Eyes
by bookworm3
Summary: It couldn’t be him, could it? No, he was supposed to be in California. But I could never forget those eyes, those precious blue eyes. A TrevorCorrie fic. very fluffy


**Okay, coming up with random stuff! It was gonna be just a one shot but I extended it. This will probably only be like 4 chapters. Still Trevor/Corrie fan forever!**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm still in love you**

The alarm clock sounded and she groaned. It was a regular for Corrie Santos. That is exactly what she disliked! Everything was always the same. Even the outfits for school! The only excitement she ever had was at the Tipton with Zack and Cody running around! And they were only thirteen. She sighed and got up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went to her closet and got out her uniform and looked into her closet. There were a million outfits better than this one.

'_What choice do I have? Sister Dominic would freak if I didn't wear this freaky outfit' _Corrie thought. She went into her sister's, Ella's, room and saw her sleeping. Every morning she would kiss her sister's head and whisper an I love you in her ear. Corrie and she were orphans because both of their parents had died in a car crash. Their parents will say they would be held in custody of their aunt Amelia from their mother's side. Amelia treated both girls like her own since she had never married. Corrie left Ella's room and went to the kitchen to see her aunt cooking.

"Good morning Corrie! Did you sleep well?" Amelia asked and Corrie nodded.

Then her dog Shadow came running in. A little black poodle, three of the only things she remembered from _him. _She sighed, they had been separated two years ago and you'd think she's get a grip. No, she was _in love_ with him. They both were, they had said so before separating eachother. He had given her the heart shaped locked she wore around her neck everyday. _Never_ did she take it off.

She picked Shadow up and ran a hand through the dog's curly hair.

She was served breakfast and she left for school. She went to her locker and got out her necessary books and headed for homeroom. She sat on her seat and began writing a song. Soon homeroom was over and she headed to her next class. Always the same routine until lunch. That's when Maddie, London, Mary, and Mary's boyfriend Bobby sat together.

They were all sitting at their usual table when she noticed there was someone new there. Someone extremely familiar.

"Hey guys" she said softly heading to the left end of the table. Next to her were London, then Mary, then Bobby, then Maddie, and then the new guy.

The new guy turned around and their eyes met. _'It couldn't be him, could it? No, he was supposed to be in California. But I could never forget those eyes, those precious blue eyes.'_

"Trevor?" Corrie breathed out still unable to believe it. He was back! The man she thought she'd probably never see again. The man who had stolen her heart and he who had willingly reurned his.

"Corrie" he also breathed out standing up to see her clearer. There she was, the girl that stayed in his dreams ever since she had been taken from his arms two years before. Finally, there she was; looking more beautiful than ever before.

"Um, can someone clue me in on what's going on cuz' I'm not understanding this!" London complained.

"U'm, you never do" Mary said and London glared at her.

Corrie snapped away from her trance. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Could you guys excuse me?" Corrie asked quietly. The others nodded and Corrie quickly walked out into the empty hallways.

Trevor looked at the gang who had confused looks on their faces. He quickly walked out and saw Corrie pacing around fumbling with the locket he had given her two years ago.

"Corrie?" Trevor asked and she met his gaze. They slowly walked to eachother and embraced eachother in a hug. Trevor sighed in content running his hands through her curly hair. How he had missed holding her.

Corrie also sighed in content; she rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Happy tears slowly forming in her eyes. They pulled apart.

"Corrie, I've missed you… so much" Trevor said solemnly and Corrie smiled softly as tears slowly fell down her face. Trevor gently cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

"Please don't cry" Trevor whispered wiping her tears away with his thumb.

She smiled again, "I'm sorry it's just… I thought I'd never see you again!"

Trevor smiled at her and gently lifted her head so her forehead met with his.

"I did too. All I would ever think or dream about is you and how much I'm still in love with you" Trevor said as more tears fell from Corrie's face.

"I'm still in love with you too" Corrie said. Hearing this, Trevor leaned down and their lips met. Their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss as they opened their mouths exploring eachother after two long years. Trevor gently moved his hands from her face to her waist pushing Corrie gently onto a locker. Corrie's hands went from on his arms to his shoulders. They stood there kissing until they heard a wolf whistle.

They slowly pulled apart and looked to see Bobby, London, Mary, and Maddie standing there expressionless.

"Okay, how do you get girls so fast?" Maddie asked.

Trevor chuckled as he got off of Corrie and intertwined hands with hers.

" I would answer that but right now I would like to spend some time with my love" Trevor said as he slid and arm around her waist and her arm around his waist. She giggled at his response.

They walked out ready to finally spend some time together after two long years.

**Okay, if you don't understand much you can say it in a review and I'll PM you the answer. Hope you guys like and help me out with The Start of Something New! I'm on severe writer's block! **


End file.
